One of Those Days
by MysticMewtwo
Summary: It's one of those days when Envy is reminded how great life is... Oh, and Winry too.


**One of those days**

**Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction**

**Winvy/WinryxEnvy (Because I can and I love this shipping)**

* * *

Envy awoke to the bright rays of moonlight. He felt... contentment wash over him. His tired form sat up in the satin bedding, only to be startled by something moving beneath the covers. The Gearhead, Winry. She tossed in her sleep, subconsciously wrapping her arms around his waist and sighing happily. Envy smiled gently at her pulling up the covers that fell away from her shoulders and wondering how such a kind hearted human could love someone as monstrous as him, how she can bear to put up with his sadistic humour, his dark and sinister expressions... his uncontrollable desire for her. He silently brushed her hair out of her sleeping face, she wore a peaceful expression. To anyone else, she could be so naïve, but to him, she was the most intriguing woman he had ever met. It surprised him how much she took interest in him from the start, even when he had killed so many people, strangers and familiars, messed up so many people's way of thinking. Yet she thought of the weird idea of trusting him. He had wondered how long that would have lasted. Up to now, long enough for them both to be married. Envy had odd ways of doing things, one being the way he expresses his love, and for the marriage proposal... well let's just say he's as weird as the Fullmetal Pipsqueak when fluffy shit like that happened.

* * *

"_Oh, Envy! I didn't know you would be coming over." Winry exclaimed cheerily. However, Envy was far from cheerful, he was nervous as fuck._

"_Yeah, whatever. I didn't come here because I missed you or nothin'..." He mumbled, sarcastically. Winry just chuckled, walking over to him and wrapping her small arms around his neck and bringing him into a hug. He sighed and grinned, hugging her back tightly._

"_So how's life?" She asked, intertwining her fingers in Envy's. Envy's expression grew serious and nervous once more as he stared at the floor, hoping it could help him find his courage. Winry noticed this and cupped his face with her small palms, causing him to look up at her with a startled expression._

"_What's wrong? Did Edward make fun of you for looking like a girl again?" She said. At this, Envy became pissed._

"_I do not look like a girl! And I'm not gay! That Fullmetal Runt! I'd kill him if he weren't your friend!" Envy fumed, but his outburst only made Winry burst out laughing, clutching her stomach and doubling over._

"_Fuahahah! You're too- Kuhuh- easy to rile up, Envy!" She laughed, barely able to breathe. Envy just glared at her, as he was unable to do much more._

"_It wasn't that funny..." Envy mumbled under his breathe._

"_A-anyway, I- I did-dn't come h-here for idle chit-chat. I-I came her t-t-to..." He stuttered, trying to come out with what he needed to say. Winry just stared at him blankly, before smiling slightly._

"_What is it?" She said blindly. He looked at her with a stern expression, not because he was mad or anything, he just wasn't happy she wasn't able to catch on. Instead, he stopped his incoherent blabbering and took a deep breath, closed his eyes and breathed out. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a calm expression._

"_Listen, Winry..." He started, but didn't know how to finish._

"_... What's wrong? Just come out and say it, Envy..." She said kindly. He looked into her sapphire orbs, feeling the kindness that radiated off them._

"_WinryI'vebeenonthisplanetforaslongasIcancountandbelievemeIhavealwaysthoughthumanswerepatheticwhentheylistentotheiremotionsbutIguessIwaswrongthathumanemotionwasstupidIalsothoughtdyingalonewouldhappenforanyoneIguessIwaswrongandrightnowIdon'twannadiealonesoI'mnotgonnabegoranythingbutIwanttolivewithyouinaloveydoveykindofwayanddon'tevenaskformetoelaborateonitcuzyouveryfuckin'wellknowwhatI'mtalkingaboutwoman!" He roared as fast as he could so he wouldn't feel as embarrassed. As soon as he said that, his breathing was deep, his hands were sweaty and clammy, face red as a rose and he was trembling nervously. Winry just stared at him as if he just licked a wrench like an idiot. She was confused as hell at what he was saying._

"_Uhh... Yeeaaahhhhh definitely... I'll get you some... Tea?" She said, trying to make it sound like she knew word for word what he just said. Envy just stared at her with a 'Are you fucking kidding me?' kind of expression. After a few seconds, he facepalmed himself._

"_For god sake, do I _have_ to say it _again_!?" He whined, his face looked that of a child complaining they didn't want to go to bed._

"_Probably." she said simply. Envy gave a long, melodramatic sigh of exasperation, before he obliged, the colour of his face going a deeper shade of red._

"_Winry I've been on this planet for as long as I can count and believe me I have always thought humans were pathetic when they listened to their emotions, but I guess I was wrong that human emotion was stupid. I also thought dying alone would happen for anyone. But I guess I was wrong." He began slowly, so she could catch on. She scanned his face for a moment, then he continued with his nervous speech. _

"_And right now I don't wanna die alone, so I'm not gonna beg or anything but I want to live with you... In_ that _kind of way..." He said, looking at her nervously. She stared at him in disbelief, as if mentally asking him what he is talking about. _

"_And don't even ask for me to elaborate on it, cuz you very fuckin' well know what I'm talking about, woman!" He snapped, irritatedly, his face flushed pure crimson that would put a Philosopher's stone to shame._

"_So, yeah... Give me half of your life, and I'll do the same..." he added on, averting his gaze. He made a mental note to himself; He hated what human emotion could do to him._

"_Just half of my life? That doesn't make any sense, I don't know how to give half of it. Wouldn't it just be easier to give you my whole life?" She asked, confusedly, too naïve to catch on. Envy looked at her, eyes wide with surprise. Winry suddenly caught what he meant, and suddenly her cheeks became a bright ruby red, her eyes widened with realisation as she gave a small squeak of surprise._

"_M-maybe not my whole life! Can I even give a whole life to someone? Maybe I could give... 90 percent..? Possibly 80? No, but 70 doesn't sound like enough... But, 85? Yeah.. 85 percent, I can give that much..." She squeaked then began rambling, until she realised and stopped when she saw Envy with the same expression as she had moments ago. She squeaked again at what she thought she thought, had actually been said aloud. Her face was crimson and she averted her gaze from his face._

"_Winry, I'm not Edward, so I don't know what the fuck you're rambling 'bout, but I _think_ I have an idea..." He spoke honestly._

"_What? I never said anything, you must be imagining things!" she cried, raising her hands in front of herself and acting like it didn't happen at all, trying to defend her foolishness._

"_Besides, you're one to talk! I didn't have a clue what you were rambling on about just then, all I got was half of my life for yours!" She exclaimed, defensively._

"_Hey! I tried my best to think of that on the spot! Fuck your kind's traditional marriage proposals!" He roared angrily, then realised what he just said and clapped a hand over his mouth, his face deep red and his violet cat-like eyes wide with shock. Winry stared back just as shocked... and just as red. Her mouth gaped open wide, trying to comprehend what the green haired Homunculus had just spoke._

"_Envy..." She managed to choke out, still too stunned to say anything else._

"_You know what, fuck it all! Winry make up your mind and marry me!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air, not seeming to care about the seriousness of the situation. Winry, who managed to regain her composure, walked over to Envy, smiling, and leaned up to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. This stunned Envy into silence._

"_Envy, you should know me by now that I thought you'd never ask!" She smiled as he slowly touched where she just had her lips._

"_So..." She continued as her lips turned up in a wide grin that creased the bottom of her eyes. Envy waited in anticipation as she was about to give her final answer, the answer he'd been waiting for all month._

"_Me and Ed already hooked up, sorry!" She sweatdropped and raised her hands beside her. Envy stared at her, a mixture of jealousy, envy, anger and loss._

"_That... Fullmetal Pipsqueak! I'll kill him! I can't believe this! I actually believed you like me!" He rampaged, angrily. She gently grabbed his hand and he abruptly stopped his rampaging to look at her, confusedly._

"_Envy, I was just kidding! Of course I'd say yes. There's no one I'd rather be with! Besides, I just don't date men who are shorter than me." She cried with joy in her tone. Envy smirked, pulling the blonde in for a hug._

* * *

Envy smiled warmly at the memory as he gently brought his hand to cup the face of his beautiful wife. At this gesture, Winry had stirred awake, slowly opening her cobalt blue eyes to stare at him. She sat upright on her elbow, rubbing her eye with her other hand.

"Envy..? Are you ok? You didn't have a nightmare about your past again, did you?" Winry questioned sleepily, concern still riddled her voice gently. Envy smirked as he closed his eyes.

"No, dear. It's alright, I was just remembering one of my better memories." He said quietly.

"Go back to sleep, you humans need it more than we do. Besides," He paused, opening his eyes slightly to look at her stomach softly.

"We wouldn't want the baby to get upset..." He said dreamily. Winry just smiled at him, she always loved the gentle side he only gave her. She lied back down, wrapping her arms around her green haired husband, as he lied back down as well. He wrapped his muscular arms around her small body, sighing contently as he closed his eyes. He loved how she made him feel so important. What's more, she makes him feel human. Like his life has more meaning than he thought. She loved how she could feel so safe by just being in his embrace, she knew he would protect her, even if the world was ending he would still protect her until the end. He smiled, kissing her forehead gently before drowning in the sweet surrender. Yes, It was those kind of days.

_One of Those Days,_ when he thought about how wonderful life really was.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked that! I LOVE Winvy! It's awwwssuuummmmmmmm :3 Anyway hoped you liked this little oneshot, don't like? Don't read! Yeah I kinda used extracts from when Ed proposes to Winry and when Vic Proposes to Cait at a convention as Ed and Winry. :P **

**P.S. Did anyone see the FMA Chibi OVA? Envy was sooooooo kawaii! I Love him sooo much it hurrttttsssss Q^Q**


End file.
